The Thing That Person Lacks Is?
by mimikaito52
Summary: In the midst of a celebration, Natsu and Gray have a drinking contest. Unfortunately, that goes as well as you'd think. Now Lucy has to take care of a demanding Dragon Slayer whilst Juvia has to deal with a flirtatious Gray. Hints of Gruvia and Nalu mostly and lots of Happy being the biggest troll ever.


**Hmmm...what can I say? Expect OOC Gray. Oh-so-unfathomably OOC Gray. And Natsu. But I'm pretty sure Natsu acted like that when he was a kid, he just looks the type. Also Juvia is really easy to write, not to mention enjoyable. Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail, I just fangirl about it :D**

_One evening, in the Fairy Tail guild..._

"We're back!"

The sound of Natsu Dragneel's loud voice could be heard before his sandaled foot kicked open the wooden doors to the bustling guild. He crab-walked in, a wide smile on his face.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm pooped," Lucy Heartfilia muttered, letting her tired arms swing at her sides. Clearly, wearing heels on this mission had been an impulsive decision that she would not soon forget. Her and the bandits that had been on the receiving end of her infamous 'Lucy Kick'.

"It's good to be back home," Erza Scarlet nodded, folding her arms and acknowledging how she had missed the general din associated with her noisy home.

"At least the reward was worth it. Now you can pay your rent for the month, right Lucy?" Gray Fullbuster shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I could have," the blonde nodded sadly. "But then Natsu leveled part of the town so we had to pay damages. Now all I have left is enough to keep my landlady happy until the next mission comes around—"

Happy's face rose up from out of nowhere. "That's Natsu for you."

"Mira! We're back!"

"Welcome back," the white haired young woman behind the counter smiled warmly back at Natsu. "How was the mission?"

"Boring. All the guys were weak," surprisingly enough, Mira had the foresight to prepare a plate of food—primarily meat—and as such placed it on the table in front of him.

Gray looked all around the guild, his eyes searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for Gray?" Lucy placed a hand in front of her mouth coyly.

Erza smiled knowingly. "Well, they have been apart for a while."

"Has anyone seen Juvia?" Gray either ignored them or didn't hear them.

"Cana heard that you guys were coming back tonight so she went out with Juvia and Kinana to get drinks," Macao responded. "This was your longest stint yet. Master's been insisting the second you get back—"

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Master Makarov bellowed from the second floor, raising a beer mug.

"Looks like the old man started before we got back," Gray grinned.

"Goodness, just when things were getting quiet," Charle the Exceed sighed.

Wendy smiled. "That's what I like about this guild anyway."

"It's good," Panther Lily nodded.

The lights dimmed.

"I'd like to welcome back our team members with a song," Gajeel in a white suit seated on a stool was illuminated by a spotlight on stage, "I call it, 'Remembrance of Friendship,'….ShoobeeeboooboOOOOOOSHEBOBOOOON FURENDOOOOSHIPPPPUUU—"

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" was the united cry from the crowd.

* * *

Cana Alberona was the second to make an entrance similar to Natsu's.

A barrel of alcohol on each shoulder, she shouted excitedly, "I brought the drinks!"

In unison the guild thrust their empty mugs in the air. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What's so special about these drinks anyway?" Lucy wondered, sipping her water. She swung her legs over the stool.

Cana overheard as she walked by. She winked. "Just for you guys, I got these babies,"—she slammed a palm on a barrel and proceeded to stroke it lovingly—,"from a very special friend."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't be so uptight Lucy," Gray raised his glass, placing a hand on his hip. "Relax once in a while."

"You're the one who's relaxing too much!" Lucy shrieked.

"Gray-sama, you left your clothes!" Juvia revealed, coming after him with his folded coat and pants.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

"Go ahead, it tastes great!" Cana encouraged, hovering over Natsu.

"Ehh…I don't really like to drink."

"Huh? That's interesting. Last time I checked, you _couldn't _ drink, Natsu," Gray hobbled on the scene, shoving one leg into his boxers whilst Juvia helped him keep his balance on his side.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "_What_?"

"Cheh. Whenever Cana holds those drinking contests I drink you under the table."

"I see where this is going," Lucy lamented.

Next to her, the water mage bit her lip. "Gray-sama…" Juvia murmured. "You're pulling your own pants off again."

"Then let's go, ice bastard! I'll beat you in everything you do!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! Cana!"

The two turned towards Cana Alberona. "PASS THE DRINKS!"

* * *

_Not surprisingly…._

"Heh," Cana hiccupped. "Amateurs," she uncrossed her legs and tipped the barrel contents down her throat.

"Gray-sama…!" Juvia sat next to the ice mage's incapacitated body. "Gray-sama, in Juvia's opinion you will always win!"

"Natsu?" Lucy tilted her head near the Dragon Slayer's face. "Hang in there, okay? Can you get up?"

"My, my," Mirajane laughed lightly.

"Passing out…" Elfman observed. "It's a man!"

"What are you blabbing about?" Evergreen adjusted her glasses. "They look like a bunch of idiots to me."

"Ehhehehahahahahaaahaha!" Master laughed. "You brats still have a long way to go before you can suddenly start drinking!"

"Old man, you're the drunkest of them all," Laxus commented tiredly.

"This is unsightly," Erza declared. "Lucy!" she snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the Celestial Wizard straightened abruptly.

"Juvia!"

The blunette looked over her shoulder at Erza, who had clenched her fists at her sides. Her armor clanged as she pointed at Juvia's surprised face and commanded. "These two are an eyesore! Get them out of here and take them home! We can't leave _nakama_ like this when they are in need of assistance."

"Huh? Why me?"

"J-Juvia too?"

Erza glared. "_I'm counting on you_."

* * *

"What should we do? What should we doooo?!" Lucy shook her head back and forth in panic. "Erza was looking really scary!"

She dragged Natsu by the arm around her shoulder a few houses away from the guild.

"Happy, I can't carry him all the way to his house! It's way too far!"

Lucy stared up at the moon. "Maybe I should summon Taurus?"

She thought about this for a while.

The next thing she knew she was staring at her bed. Natsu was sprawled on top of it.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Lucy turned towards her open door.

She fell to her knees. "I panicked and came here reflexively. What am I thinking? Lucy _what are you thinking_?"

Happy fluttered next to Lucy.

"Lucy," he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

The blonde tilted her head up. "Happy…" she smiled.

Happy covered his upturned mouth and pointed to Natsu on Lucy's bed. "_You liiiiiiike hiim."_

* * *

"Gray-sama," Juvia whined, "you're too heavy for Juvia!"

Juvia dropped his legs and opted to carry him by his arms.

"But Juvia will not give up!"

"Having trouble, Juvia?" Mirajane smiled sadly.

Juvia hadn't even made it to the door of Fairy Tail. She had to hand it to her Love Rival, when it came to brute strength, Lucy had acquired some over her many enervating missions.

"Juvia doesn't know what to do. Gray-sama is too heavy for Juvia to lift."

"My, my," Mira said understandingly. "I'll help too."

"Th-that's fine!" Juvia spread her arms possessively. "Y-you don't have to touch Gray-sama—"

Upon hearing these words, Gray straightened.

"Oooh~" Cana sang. "Now the funny part starts."

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes.

"Enough already! Lucy, you're heavy and I can't breathe. I can see your panties and it's making me sick," Happy wailed.

"Why are my panties sickening?" Lucy stomped Happy harder.

Natsu groaned.

Lucy elevated her foot. "Ah, Natsu, you're wake," she walked towards her bed and bent down. Lucy smiled kindly. "How are you feeling?"

The pink haired boy mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucy frowned at Happy.

"Maybe he thinks your panties are making him sick too—"

"COME BACK HERE!" Lucy pulled the sleeve of her turtleneck back. "HAAA-PPY!"

"Hungry."

When Natsu said this louder, Lucy paused in her pursuit of the flying Exceed.

"You're hungry, Natsu?"

He nodded. "Feed me," he turned to lock his eyes with Lucy's pleadingly. Lucy recoiled, her face flushing.

_C-c-cute?_

_Natsu's being cu-cuuute?_

"Wh-what do you want? I h-have some food in the fridge," Lucy busied herself by stalking into her bright kitchen. She fiddled with pots and pans.

"Just your usual."

"My usual?" How did Natsu know her usual was bacon with eggs sunny side up?

"Neh, you're acting really weird," Natsu blinked, tilting his head. "Are you feeling okay, Igneel?"

Lucy paused. "Eh?"

"…"

"EH?!"

* * *

"Gray-sama?" Juvia watched as Gray got up easily to his feet.

"Mira-chan."

Mirajane opened her previously closed eyes in surprise. Gray collected her hand in his. Without breaking contact with her bright blue eyes, he bent down and kissed the knuckle of her middle finger.

"You're looking more breathtaking than usual. Let's have dinner together sometime."

Mirajane blinked.

Juvia lost all shades of color. "G-G-Gray-sama…" she extended her arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Neh, Mira-chan…" Gray's face remained blank. "Let's have 30 babies."

Mira burst into tears.

"You made Mirajane cry again, Gray!" Levy accused angrily. Mirajane wept bitterly into Levy's small chest.

"Making my sister cry, it's not a man!" Elfman roared.

"Haha, so Gray's that kind of guy," Cana chuckled.

"What do you mean, 'that kind of guy'?" Charle strolled across the table towards Cana.

"Cana-san, did you have anything to do with this?" Wendy indicated the mess of Elfman shaking Gray's collar as Levy comforted Mirajane. All the while Juvia was biting into her handkerchief viscously.

Cana shrugged. "Guess the jig's up," she sighed. "That barrel was from a mage I knew from when I travelled looking for Gildarts. He was an apothecary who specialized in brewing drinks that helped people hide the traits they lacked, like for those who couldn't speak in public or something. So, I thought it would be funny if he made me a barrel of alcohol that _showed_ others the one trait the drinker lacks."

"So, right now, the trait that Gray lacks…?"

The brunette clapped her hands and laughed, pointing at Gray. "See for yourself!"

Gray turned to Levy and beamed. "You too, Levy-chan. Is that a new hairband?"

"Eh?"

"Back off, Gray!" Jet and Droy exclaimed in unison.

Juvia crawled on the floor like a wounded animal.

"J-juvia isn't sure she can handle this kind of Gray-sama."

"So, what? Gray lacks the trait of flirtatiousness?" Charle folded her arms and tossed her head to the side. "No wonder those two were acting weirder than usual."

"But then…what about Natsu-san?" Wendy wondered aloud.

* * *

"Did he just…?"

Lucy pointed at her chest, her finger shaking. She indicated Natsu again. Desperately, she turned to Happy. "H-Happy…he thinks I'm Igneel!"

"Natsu, hang in there!" Happy exclaimed. "I know Lucy sometimes acts like a dragon but she's not Igneel!"

"You're being exceptionally rude today!"

"Igneel," Natsu rubbed his eyes, "food," he persisted.

Lucy flushed again. _It's different, seeing Natsu like this. It's like he's a defenseless baby. It almost makes me think that this…this…_

She clutched her chest.

_This will be my ultimate revenge!_

"Stay right there, Natsu~" Lucy sang, sailing into the next room. She tossed aside her reading glasses and books. _Revenge. Revenge for all the times you've made fun of me_! _Revenge for trespassing in my own house. Revenge for throwing me around like a rag doll and grabbing my ass!_

Lucy lifted up her useful Magical Chronicling Device.

Using new methods of rune construction and recording lacrima, a user can record a few minutes in real time and have them replayed to them an infinite number of times.

In simpler terms, Lucy just lifted up a video camera.

"Heeeheehee!" Lucy chuckled. "With this I'll strike the final bl—kyaaa!"

"Igneel," Natsu whined, entwining his arms around Lucy's tiny waist. He rested his head between her shoulder blades. "You smell so warm."

Lucy froze. The only sound escaping her lips was a weak whimper.

Her heart was racing crazily in her chest.

Natsu, sensing this, embraced her tighter. He raised his head to rest it in the curve of her shoulder and neck.

"Natsu…that doesn't make sense," Happy flew in after him. He stared between Lucy and Natsu.

He covered his mouth. _"You definitely liiiike him."_

"Please, just quit it!" Lucy begged pitifully, her face reddening.

* * *

"What's up with Gray? He's acting really weird today. He even complimented me on my necklace," Bisca flushed.

"Did he, now?" Alzack muttered, cocking his gun.

_That's it! _Juvia rose from between Alzack and Bisca. The two, who hadn't even noticed she was beneath the table, each gave a fearful yelp. _If Gray-sama is paying attention to all these women because of a simple spell, then Juvia will also get attention as well!_

_Juvia can see it now…_

_"Juvia-chan," Gray collected her face in his palms. "Today…no, you've always looked beautiful in my eyes. You're the most attractive and stunning woman I've ever met."_

_"Oh, Gureii-sama~" Juvia averted her eyes from his passionate gaze and adjusted a rivulet of ocean blue hair behind her ear. "J-Juvia doesn't know what to say."_

_"Say nothing, sweet Juvia, but let me kiss your lips and have 30—"_

_"—you mean 40," Juvia intoned competitively._

_"Yah. 40 babies. Unlike Mirajane, we'll have 40 babies."_

_"J-Juvia will do her best!"_

_The scene closed with Gray's lips inching towards Juvia's in a delightful kiss—_

Juvia's head rose in front of the screen. She cradled her cheeks in her hands and swayed from side to side giddily.

"Aaahhnn~" Juvia closed her eyes and turned bright pink at the thought. "Juvia can't handle it!"

"Oi, oi, what are you guys doing? You're making noise for all of us," Gajeel guardedly stood in front of Levy. "You got something to say about all this, Fullbuster?"

Swiftly, Juvia pushed Gajeel out of the way.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is here! Shower her with praise please!"

"Is _that _why you shoved me out of the way?!" Gajeel demanded.

"My, my," Mira choked between tears.

"Don't push it because Lucy-chan isn't here to straight-man, Mirajane," Levy crooned.

"Juvia also picked up your pants on the way here!" the water mage slammed the pants on the table as if the pair were her last chips at a casino table.

Gray stopped admiring a smug Evergreen and turned to Juvia.

He looked her dead in the eye and, with the same tone of voice as always, took the pants back.

"Thanks a lot, Juvia."

Juvia was knocked over by Elfman. "Hitting on Evergreen is also not a man!"

"Wh-why? Juvia is shocked!" she rested on her hands and knees. "Why-why is Gray-sama treating Juvia the same as always?"

"Perhaps how Gray usually treats Juvia is actually his own special way of flirting with her," Cana marveled.

"What an _idiot_," Charle discerned.

"I think people call it tsundere," Wendy laughed quietly.

* * *

"Here you go, food from my fridge," Lucy insisted, shoving the food in his face. "Now eat it and sleep."

"Thank you, Igneel."

Lucy's heart was still hammering in her chest.

_This is dangerous._

_This is dangerooouuuussss._

_Natsu needs to sleep now. I mean now._

_"_Neh, Natsu, if you want, I can summon one of my spirits to sing you a lullaby," Lucy fingered her keys.

"No."

Lucy blinked at the firmness in his response.

"Okay, no lullaby then. Okay," Lucy clapped her hands. "Goodnight—"

Natsu dropped the drumstick into his plate. "_You_ have to sing it, Igneel."

"Eh?"

"You have to sing me my Goodnight Lullaby," Natsu pouted. "You know all this stuff already."

_When Natsu was younger, he made a _dragon_ do all these embarrassing things?_

"U-uuhh…Igneel's throat hurts because he's been roaring and fire-breathing and stuff," Lucy's voice went deep. "So, you'll have to go without a lullaby tonight."

"You sound fine to me."

_Damn it._

"I'll…I'll try," Lucy straightened and cleared her throat. _I'll sing him a song my mom used to sing for me when I had trouble sleeping. _Lucy opened her mouth.

"WHAT AM I DOING!?" Her foot slammed into Natsu's face. "I'm not SINGING A LULLABY FOR YOU!"

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. "Lucy, that was horrible!"

"Enough is enough," she huffily folded her arms. "Erza said I had to get him home safely. In that case, I'll just get one of my spirits to take him there," Lucy raised one of her keys. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee!" with one swipe, the magical celestial gate widened and out stepped a slim, blank faced maid.

"_Hime, _is it time for punishment?" Virgo said.

"Just get him home," Lucy waved a hand around in response.

"In that case, I brought clothes for you to wear," Virgo raised sexy lingerie.

"Ppppfffftt."

"ARE YOU TWO IN CAHOOTS?!"

* * *

_Juvia is traumatized. Why is Gray-sama paying attention to other people? Juvia is so torn. Should she tell Gray-sama or remain in anguish?!_

Not needing to carry him anymore, Juvia only linked an arm with him to keep Gray from straying into the path of another woman. Hardly possible considering the second Gray's interest was piqued by a pretty blonde—they were _always_ blondes—Juvia shot them with a glance so deadly they literally stepped off the sidewalk.

_If Juvia can only make it back to Fairy Hills at this pace, she won't have to worry about Gray-sama._

_And, _Juvia moved closer to Gray and snuggled his arm with her head and chest. _Juvia gets this special chance to walk under the night sky with Gray-sama at her arm! Romantic!_

"Oi, oi!" Gray gave his habitual protest, angling himself away from Juvia—for the most part, her breasts—"Winter is nearly over. Do you really have to keep doing that?"

Juvia smiled. That's right. She had used the excuse of winter to hold Gray tightly for a while. But, it was a bald-faced lie, obviously. Juvia was—after the GMG fiasco—usually wearing a fur-trimmed coat and hat and, if anything, in reality the water mage felt no cold.

She didn't doubt that Gray had figured as much already but, knowing Gray, he'd overlook it and pretend that it was the real reason Juvia did these sorts of things.

"Juvia is only doing this so that Gray-sama doesn't look at any other girl."

Gray didn't say anything immediately. He stared up at the clear night sky.

"There you go again, worrying about unnecessary things," Gray pulled out of Juvia's grip, much to her dismayed wail.

"Gray-sama—"

"I can walk back on my own," he waved over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Juvia."

Juvia stood in the middle of the road. She frowned. If Gray had spared her a glance, he would have noticed the heartbreaking expression on her face.

However, Gray did look over his shoulder.

To see the light of a fast encroaching coach behind Juvia.

* * *

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy smiled brightly at the Celestial Spirit as the maid lowered Natsu into his hammock.

"No problem, _Hime_. Is it time for—"

"Just go back for now," Lucy massaged her temple.

Virgo returned and Lucy tucked her keys back in place. With a sigh, she stared all around the room. _It's as messy as always._

"Happy, I'll leave the rest to—" she moved her face towards Happy, who was deeply asleep on Natsu's stomach. "_Sleeping already?!"_

The blonde exhaled.

She stared down at Natsu's sleeping face.

She smiled.

_He's as cute as always when he sleeps too._

Lucy giggled.

The sound lifted Natsu's eyelids.

Lucy froze.

"Lucy?"

_He remembers!_

"Yes, it's me. Lucy."

Natsu smiled. "Thanks."

That statement alone made Lucy's face flush pinker.

"Lucy?"

"Ye…yeah?"

"I…I think I…"

He clutched his chest.

* * *

Juvia fell into a pile of snow with a yell of surprise.

Gray hadn't wasted time warning her to look out. If he had, Juvia might have even frozen up in fear instead of malleably being shoved out of the way of the coach.

The coach zoomed by so close to Juvia's boots that she mechanically curled her legs upwards. A few displaced stones danced by the splayed out curls of her hair flowing out haphazardly on the snow-capped asphalt.

"Are you alright?" Gray shook her shoulders. "Juvia!"

His words didn't hit her until her breathing had stabilized.

After the initial shock, Juvia exhaled calmly. She nodded wordlessly.

"Drivers these days," Gray muttered darkly.

"It is the weekend."

"Huh?"

"Juvia just said, 'It's the weekend'. Gray-sama and Erza, Lucy, Natsu…you all came back before the weekend. Drunk drivers are common during the weekend. At least, as far as Juvia knows."

"Heh," Gray laughed for some reason, amused by this. "Lost track of time whilst I was out."

"Juvia is also wondering why Gray-sama pushed her out of the way of the coach when Juvia is made of water. Drip, drip drop."

Gray automatically clenched mounds of snow on either side of Juvia's head. "It seemed like the right thing to do at that moment. People don't think rationally when they see someone in danger." Gray averted his gaze, mumbling something else. He scowled, his cheeks growing a shade redder.

Juvia smiled prettily. _Gray-sama, sometimes you're too easy to read._

"What are you grinning for anyway?" Gray queried suspiciously.

Directly under the streetlight, Juvia's long lashes seemed strangely wet.

_She's surprisingly cute, under this lighting, _Gray marvelled.

She shook her head.

Juvia closed her eyes and laughed.

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"GYAAAH!"

* * *

"I…feel…"

Lucy blinked. "You feel…?"

Natsu nodded, his cheeks filling up. Lucy's intrigued expression turned into one of dawning horror.

"I feel _sick._"

"Nonononooooooooo!" Natsu's head shot up then down. "Not on my shoooes!"

* * *

Gray was heaving in an alley.

"Gray-sama! Hang in there, here! Have some water!"

Juvia melted off one side of her coat, revealing the teasing curves of her chest. When Gray saw that he snapped quickly:

"Juvia, _that's not going to happen_!"

* * *

_The next morning…._

All was reasonably quiet in the Fairy Tail guild.

"I'm so tired," Lucy whimpered, stretching her torso out on the counter. "Who knew Natsu was such a demanding baby?"

"But you seem happy, Lucy," Mirajane cleaned her last glass. She replaced it on the shelf and leaned forward across the counter.

Lucy buried her head in her folded arms. "I'm tired…but," she smiled. "It was nice to have Natsu rely on me for once. I don't know how to explain it…"

"But he always relies on you during missions."

"That's different," Lucy murmured. "And speaking of missions, my rent! My landlady chewed me out 'cause of all the noise we made last night! What should I do?"

"Keep calm, Lucy-chan," Mirajane laughed.

"Lucy," Natsu patted her shoulder. "Let's go on a mission soon!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Lucy cried.

"…and then you called Ever attractive!" Wakaba snickered.

"Can't blame the boy if he has good taste," Evergreen pushed honey-colored hair behind her ears.

"Hah? You're kidding me," Gray gaped. "Cana, you went way too far with this one! How am I supposed to live this down?"

Cana laughed. "It was hilarious. Considering your reaction to _Juvia_."

"Juvia?" Gray blinked. "Don't tell me…"

Juvia fidgeted behind the pillar.

Fragments of the night before came filtering through:

Instantly, he recalled the image of Juvia, flushed for some reason, with her sapphire hair extended over mounds of white snow. For some reason he saw his fists on either side of her relaxed shoulders. She smelled like the sea. And he could remember feeling something that suspiciously felt like Juvia's thighs straddled beneath him…

The statement—terribly placed, considering Juvia was, at the time, trying to carry Gray—stuck:

_"Gray-sama," Juvia whined, "you're too heavy for Juvia!"_

"G-GUREEI-SAMA?!" Juvia gawked like everyone else at the sight of Gray's fiery-red ears that had smoke coming out of them.

He fell to his hands and knees, giving out a strangled cry.

Erza sat in the opposing corner of the room.

She took a bite of her cake.

"I didn't appear much in this chapter," she hummed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
